


Sharpest Lives 'verse Art

by justtothesea



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Art, Cover Art, Desert, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtothesea/pseuds/justtothesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were drawn for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan">akamine-chan</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/9343">Sharpest Lives ‘verse</a>. Cover art and individual pieces inside :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpest Lives 'verse Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> All the art is included in the Sharpest Lives ‘verse Ebook, which you can download from [this post](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4494519)!

 

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://josiemus-prime.tumblr.com/post/125995437320/the-sharpest-lives-art-part-1)


End file.
